


Alleviation

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: An Attempt at character study, Gil Alter is a blue boi, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: The King of Storms loved Gilgamesh unconditionally, but the other doesn't seem to return his feelings...
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46





	Alleviation

**Author's Note:**

> This concept from Gil Alter got created by [hovercraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/profile) and me
> 
> And even though they are both Alters, Gilgamesh will be sometimes addressed as "Alter" or Lancer here.  
> And Arthur as King of Storms, or Lancer.
> 
> This is just a short, indulgent one shot ( like always lol) and I wished to explore their characters more...so here ya go! Hope you enjoy it!

The marble hallways of Chaldea were unusually quiet. Not a single servant or human insight. The King of Storms could care less about having a crowd or not, his mission was to destroy anything in his summoner's path, well it _used_ to be. He expected the usual Grail war, but Chaldea wasn't so far off, he supposed. In the end, the goal was to slay beasts or servants, may it be for the greater good of saving Humanity or simply fulfilling one's selfish wish. It always ended in a bloodbath, no matter how gentle one phrased it. He would have been just fine with serving his summoner, after all, that was his purpose as a servant. He was the one who accepted Fujimaru's summoning, it was only natural to listen to their orders.

But, Chaldea seemed to offer more than just gruesome battles...

He found love.

At least, that's what he believes it was. 

Merlin always told Arthur; he was the perfect ruler. Efficient and smart, but where his other version offered compassion and chivalry, the King of Storms only knew coldness. That was fine with him, he didn't need anyone. He alone was able to dominate a war. There was no need for insignificant relationships, such as friendship or even _love_.

Arthur presumed he at least held some form of affection towards his late wife, but that theory quickly vanished as soon as he lowered his sword into her neck. Her death awakened no feelings of mourning or regret. His days of rulership continued and any thought of Guinevere left his mind.

He always thought his heart had no room for love until he met _him_.

The most beautiful man to ever exist, a treasure to worship and adore. 

It was the King of Heroes, King Gilgamesh. The first time Arthur saw him, he was captivated, no more like _obsessed_. Golden hair and ruby eyes, much like the rising sun. _However_ , it wasn't the Arrogant or Wise King that caught his eye. It was a completely different version of Gilgamesh, a man from a different reality, a man who _failed_. 

The other Lancer was intriguing, so different from his other counterparts, one wouldn't even dare to compare them. Yet, he was still Gilgamesh.

The Gilgamesh who stole his heart.

Archer and Caster already managed to fascinate him, but the Lancer was on an entirely different level. 

To reduce the chances of confusing the different versions, Davinci registered him as _Alter Gilgamesh_ , a Lancer just like the King of Storms.

An alternate King of Heroes. A King who failed to protect his Kingdom and people, defeated by the Gods and left to rot in the ruins of his City. Deemed as a failure by his other versions, a 'Mongrel' who didn't deserve any recognition. A mere disappointment that shouldn't have dared to accept Fujimaru's summon.

The day Alter Gilgamesh was summoned, no one even knew he was King Gilgamesh. He was far too quiet, didn't even utter a word as he was summoned and left the room without another word.

His appearance was unrecognizable, too. Instead of blinding Golden Armor, the other wore a simple, black cloak. Unbefitting of a King, degrading the beautiful man under it to a mere commoner. 

And as much as Arthur loathed it, Gilgamesh's face was hidden under a neglected hood as well. 

Which was an atrocity in his eyes, because he _knew_ there was beauty hidden under that wall of shame. 

Although, he wouldn't describe Gilgamesh's tendencies to hide as shameful. 

It was rare to hear the other Lancer talk, but occasionally he did. 

When Alter thought he was alone, he would whisper little words in front of himself. Words that held no meaning or perhaps they did, but Arthur simply didn't observe him well enough to know. 

Or when Gilgamesh petted the little creature, Fou. He would coo sweet compliments, affectionate words which awakened a flush of jealousy in Arthur's system, but he managed to restrain himself...most of the time.

They way Alter Gilgamesh talked, confirmed that he indeed owned some form of dignity, but it was hidden under his melancholic atmosphere, which was in every sense of the word _intriguing_. 

The King of Storms _tried_ to be subtle with his observations at first, but as soon as the other noticed his stalking behavior, Gilgamesh _didn't_ even put a hold on to it. Alter didn't seem to care and Arthur took it as an opportunity to openly gaze at the failed King of Heroes _every day._

Arthur's other version called the King of Storms sick, a man obsessed with power. A man that craved full authority over everyone and everything. If it mirrored the truth, Arthur didn't bother to change. He had better things to do than worry about the critique of his other versions. Besides, unlike the Holy Sword wielder, he was able to defeat the betraying knights and openly slaughtered them as punishment. His Saber version was as much as a disappointment as he deemed the King of Storms to be.

Arthur's heavy armor clang in the deserted hallway. His black armor blended well in the darkness, making his golden eyes stand out.

The reason for the lack of servants was the night rule of Chaldea. Servants didn't require sleep, however, humans did. So, the staff of Chaldea created a rule for servants to quietly entertain themselves whenever nighttime hit.

Usually, Arthur would try to unwind during the night rest, _but_ that was the time when a certain Lancer left his safe space and strolled around the hallways of Chaldea. Arthur would be a fool, to not use the opportunity for his own benefit.

But, finding the other was always problematic. Alter barely gave off any presence at all. His cloak hid him annoyingly well and the little taps of his bare feet were indefinite. But that was fine. The King of Storms could handle their little game of Hide and Seek, because in the end, he will always find _his_ Gilgamesh, no matter what.

After visiting the cafeteria and training rooms, Arthur eventually treaded into the simulated gardens of Chaldea. Various plants and small ponds were artificially created to formulate a sense of peace. A certain harmony many servants craved, a sentiment he didn't share. But, if Alter required a garden of roses to feel content then he shall have them, without any further conditions. All the other had to do was _ask_ and the King of Storms would move mountains. Unfortunately, the fallen Gilgamesh didn't seem to quite care about the love Arthur held for him.

Which was a shame, but Arthur was stubborn. He wouldn't let go of his love even if humanity had to painfully burn for it. 

A quiet sigh directed his attention towards a secluded bench, hidden by the long sections of a tree.

 _Ah_ , so he has finally found his Gilgamesh. His search was shorter then he anticipated, but never failed to induce a wave of satisfaction that he was able to find the Lancer without great difficulty.

With large strides, Arthur walked towards Alter and lowered himself beside the other, leaving barely any space between the two.

Their height difference was already great, but the King of Storms armor only increased it and it pleased him to know he could easily carry Gilgamesh if needed.

" Your obsession with me...is unusual." It was barely a whisper but it was definitely Alter's voice. A soft and serene rang. The words were spoken with hesitation as if Gilgamesh wasn't used to hearing his own voice, a minor fraction of the other King of Heroes who loved the sound of his tongue.

" Hm? What do you mean?" Alter turned around to face him and Arthur was able to discern a bluish hue, hiding under the fabric.

" ...I don't see what's so interesting about me."

" Don't be ridiculous." He gently grabbed the hood and lowered it, after finding no resistance on Gilgamesh's side.

" You are the most intriguing man, I have ever met."

Arthur had seen a lot during his Kingship, may it be death or magical beings, but never something so _elegant_. He always knew Alter would be beautiful, but couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. 

Not only did Alter's personality differ from the other Gilgamesh's, but his appearance did as well and it wasn't very mild either. 

Instead of ruby eyes, pink irises blinked back at him. They seemed innocent at first, but upon closer inspection, Arthur could _see_ the pain and regret in them, yet they owned more beauty than Merlin's flower ever could. 

His hair...was _otherwordly_. Tainted in a flawless blue, glowing softly in the dark...a luminescent masterpiece. The mysterious hue adorned Gilgamesh in a bluish halo, nothing like the sunset Archer or Caster owned. Alter's hair was similar to the soft gleam of the moon, graceful and serene. He was _beautiful_ and the King of Storms was going to make sure, that _no one_ would steal Gilgamesh away from him, no matter the costs.

" My love, can't you see? You're wonderful." He tenderly caressed Gilgamesh's cheek with his thumb, making sure not to harm him with his armor.

" _Love_...?" Alter quietly repeated.

" What you have isn't love. You're sick, Lancer."

Arthur gently grabbed his chin at the accusation, there was no real pressure behind his grip, but an unspoken threat loomed over Gilgamesh regardless. 

The fallen King of Heroes hazily glanced into golden eyes and almost felt pity for the beast in front of him. 

Alter wasn't deaf, he heard what other servants called him. A disappointment, a failure... _broken_ even. And they were _right_. 

However, the man in front of him was just as broken as he was, corrupted by unknown circumstances. 

The King of Storms was a coldhearted man, there was no goodness in his heart, yet Arthur desperately craved his love. 

Perhaps, those were the lost remnants of the "good" Arthur inside of him, a man that simply wished to convey affection, but the wickedness inside turned him into the mess he was now.

But, Alter was a mess, _too_. He didn't hold his own opinion very high and if Arthur wanted him, so be it.

" I do not care what happens to me, do as you wish." And Arthur didn't have to be told twice.

_They may not be able to fix each other, their broken pieces were far too diminutive to adhere. But for now, they could at least find solace in each other's embrace._

**Author's Note:**

> ( In case I wasn't able to properly convey the similarities...Gil Alter looks a lot like Momma Tiamat )
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!!


End file.
